The Untold Stories of the Order of the Phoenix
by lupin-is-awsum
Summary: The lives of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin in the Order of the Phoenix. Tales of love and love lost. All chapters insipired by a quote from the Harry Potter books.
1. In Which Padfoot and Moony Are Reunited

**The Untold Stories of the Order of the Pheonix**

This is a collection of the stories we never got to read about the Order of the Phoenix. Focuses around Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin and their stories. Special appearances by Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Weasleys. All chapters are inspired by a quote from the Harry Potter books.

_"Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher,---the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, page 713

* * *

_

In Which Padfoot and Moony Are Reunited

It was midnight. Remus Lupin lay awake in his run down flat. It had been weeks since he had acquired a good night sleep. No one could blame him though. Throughout his whole life, something had always happened that took an emotional toll on him. He was turned into a werewolf by age six, he left the woman he had once loved by age sixteen, he lost two of his best friends by age twenty-two, and his whole life got turned upside down by age thirty-three. Remus was now thirty-four, and alone. Just a year ago, he was reunited with his best friend who, Remus thought, had been a murderer for twelve years. Who, Remus thought, had practically murdered two of his best friends. Then everything turned out to be backwards and upside down. Remus found himself only seconds away from taking the life of the real traitor, and his old best friend, Peter Pettigrew.

"Peter," Remus whispered bitterly. Who could've guessed that Peter was a supporter of Voldemort? He was timid, but still a Marauder. And he was in Gryffindor house, a dark wizard that had come out of Gryffindor was unheard of. But, in times of war, things change. Everyone was accusing everyone of being a dark wizard in those times. It was ridiculous.

Remus, deciding he wasn't going to get any sleep, pulled himself out of bed. He trudged into his dingy kitchen and opened a squeaky cabinet. There were only a couple things in this cabinet. A few glasses, bowls, and plates. Two or three mugs as well. Remus took down a thirteen-year-old powder blue mug. It had a chip out of the top, and a crack on the handle, but it worked well all the same. He had received it when he was twenty-one. His fingers ran across the letters that spelled out "Moony". His old friend, James Potter, had given it to him as a gift. There were only three other mugs that looked like his, a different word and different colour, but the same design. Who knew where those mugs were now. One was most likely in an old house, gathering dust. Another was probably broken, blasted into smithereens, just like the house it stayed in. And the other, well Remus really didn't know what became of that one, and frankly, he didn't care.

Remus walked over to the sink and turned on the tap, running his hand under the water occasionally, to see if it was hot or not. When the water had become the right temperature, Remus took the teapot that was on the stove, and filled it with hot water. As Remus was transporting the teapot back to the stove, a scratching sound was coming from his front door. He quietly set the teapot on the stove, and picked up a long slender piece of wood that was lying on the kitchen table. The building that Remus was living in was riddled with crooks. Just the other day, his neighbor's flat was broken into, and many valuables were found to be missing. Remus was almost certain that whoever was scratching at the door was another thief wanting some money.

The scratching at Remus's door continued as he walked cautiously and quietly toward it, holding out his wand. But, then, the commotion stopped and a whimpering replaced it. Remus, puzzled, opened the door quietly.

The person who was at the door, wasn't a person at all. Instead, a large, black, shaggy dog, sat at the entrance. Its head was cocked to one side, and its tail was wagging violently. A smirk appeared on Remus's aging face. He could recognize this dog anywhere. Remus opened the door a little wider to let the dog inside.

"What are you doing here, Sirius?" Remus asked calmly, while turning his back to the black dog and resumed preparing his tea.

"You haven't seen me for a year, and all I get is a 'what are you doing here'?" A dirty man said, who emerged from the spot where the dog once stood. He was a little taller than average height, with long black hair and jet black eyes. He looked too thin and malnourished.

"Sorry Sirius, I'm still getting over the fact that you're not the traitor. After all, it was drilled into my mind for twelve years. And, I also figured that you'd have something to tell me. Seeing as you've showed up in the dead of night, at my flat, even though I never told you where it was," Remus said turning back around to look at his old friend.

"Well, yes, I did come here to bring news. It's not exactly the best news. In fact, it's the worst possible news," Sirius said, trying to figure out how he should say what was on his mind.

"Harry's dead!" Remus exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"No, but he almost was," said Sirius, sighing.

"Sit," Remus ordered. "Looks like the past year was rough on you." Sirius obeyed. He sat his slim frame into an old, creaky, chair, that was pulled up to the kitchen table. "Now, what happened?"

"Did you ever get news about the Triwizard tournament being held at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, and Remus nodded his head.

"Three champions, one from each school, trying to win for eternal glory, correct?" Remus asked, making sure his information was true. Sirius nodded his head to confirm. Remus had been out of wizard communication for quite some time. The last time he had seen a _Daily Prophet_ headline was last summer.

"Well, everything went according to plan, one champion for each school, until...the Goblet of Fire spat out another name. Harry's name," Sirius said. Remus's jaw dropped.

"But, doesn't he have to be a certain age? And I'm assuming Harry didn't put his own name in there, I know Harry wouldn't want eternal glory, seeing as he has had enough glory, and he wouldn't want to go through all those tasks. Unless," Remus's eyes widened. "Someone else in the castle was hoping he'd die in the process."

"That's what I figured. Well, Harry had to compete. So he did. The last task transported him to a graveyard by an unauthorized portkey. Voldemort regained his powers through a spell that Pettigrew performed."

"Voldemort's back?" Remus said, shocked. He began pacing back and forth. "But, Harry escaped, right?" Sirius nodded his head. "Voldemort...back again."

"So, Dumbledore instructed me to come stay with you. I've alerted most of the Order, but we need to get a hold of Kingsley and Figg. Dumbledore will be in contact soon," Sirius sighed. "The second war has started." Remus, walked over to the teapot that was whistling loudly on the stove.

"Tea?" He asked Sirius, wearily.

"Please," Sirius replied. "I haven't had tea since who knows when. Azkaban doesn't exactly feed its prisoners well. And for the past year I've had to steal food." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Haven't changed much since school have you? Always stealing things from the kitchens," Remus laughed, getting down another mug.

"If I recall correctly, you took some stuff too," Sirius smiled. "Nice place you've got here, Remus." Sirius's eyes were scanning the flat.

"It's a dump," Remus said flatly. "And the neighbors aren't exactly the nicest muggles you'll find."

"It beats the streets," Sirius said. "Though not by much. So where have you been working nowadays?"

"I'm working at a muggle market, down the street, as a cashier. It doesn't pay much, but it gets me by. I just say I have personal issues on full moons." Remus handed Sirius a mug and sat down.

"You still have it," Sirius commented.

"Have what?" Remus questioned.

"Your mug," Sirius motioned to the blue mug in Remus's hand.

"Yeah, I suppose I do," Remus said, looking thoughtfully at it.

"I wonder what happened to mine. Probably still at my mum's house, after all they shipped all the stuff from my old place to her once I got put into Azkaban. I remember when James got those for the lot of us. That was our last Christmas together, wasn't it, Moony?" Sirius said sadly, sipping his tea.

"I haven't been called Moony for thirteen years," Remus smiled sadly. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. The Marauders. We all thought we were invincible."

"How wrong we were."

"Yes, we were very wrong."

A/N: New year, new fic. Tell me what you think!


	2. In which Tonks Achieves Her Dream

**The Untold Stories of the Order of the Pheonix**

This is a collection of the stories we never got to read about the Order of the Phoenix. Focuses around Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin and their stories. Special appearances by Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Weasleys. All chapters are inspired by a quote from the Harry Potter books.

"_We've managed to convince some people, though," said Mr.Weasley. "Tonks here, for one — she's too young to have been in the Order of the Phoenix last time, and having Aurors on our side is a huge advantage — Kingsley Shacklebolt's been a real asset too. He's in charge of the hunt for Sirius, so he's been feeding the Ministry information that Sirius is in Tibet." _

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, page 95

* * *

_

In Which Tonks Achieves Her Dream

It was ten o'clock in the morning. Nymphadora Tonks was asleep on her sofa, snoring quietly. Her short brown hair was an uncontrollable mess. She had spent the previous night doing paper work for the ministry, and she barley got home before midnight. No matter, her shift today didn't start until 10:15.

An alarm clock, that was sitting on the ground, began beeping loudly. Tonks reluctantly swung her arm down on the clock, to turn it off. Her arm lay limp as she drifted back to sleep.

CRACK! A tall, black, man appeared in Tonks's flat, staring disapprovingly at the young woman.

"Get up Tonks! You're going to be late for work, again!" the man said in a deep voice, tugging on her arm.

"I'm coming Kingsley, just a few more minutes," Tonks murmered. Kingsley rolled his eyes.

"Up Tonks!" Kingsley said once more. "And if you don't, I'll be forced to hex you," he said, while taking out his wand.

"Fine, fine," Tonks said, groggily as she pulled herself up to a sitting position. Her flat was very messy. Clothes were lying on the ground, along with dirty dishes and various magazines and newspapers.Tonks made her was to a tiny bathroom taking with her a shirt and a pair of pants she found hanging on a doorknob.

"You know, this place can really use a good cleaning," Kingsley called after her, carrying a group of plates over to the sink.

"You say that every day," Tonks replied.

Tonks reappeared a couple minutes later with long, electric blue hair, which was now tame and manageable. Picking up a black cloak that was lying on the floor, she followed Kingsley out her front door.

"I still don't understand why you insist we walk to work," Kingsley said, as him and Tonks were walking along the sidewalk.

"Because it's fun and relaxing," Tonks said cheerfully. "How's Emily nowadays?"

"She's fine," Kingsley replied. "Just a bit nervous. She doesn't think she'll be a good mother."

"She'll be a great mum. I just still can't believe you're going to be a father!" Tonks exclaimed, laughing.

"Neither can I."

"You see Kingsley, this is the reason I insist that we walk to work. It's precious bonding time. And considering that you're the only other Auror I'm relatively close to, it's a good thing that we have moments like these," Tonks said thoughtfully.

"We're going to be late," Kingsley said, while taking a look at his watch. "Scrimgeour will have our heads."

"Why does it matter," Tonks mumbled. "I've been in this Auror business for a year, and I haven't gotten to fight one Dark Wizard. I became an Auror for some action, not for pointless guarding missions. I want to have a real mission. I want to fight a real Death Eater! I mean, as exciting as paper work is...it just doesn't cut it. I mean, shouldn't we be preparing for the return of You-Know-Who? I'm not that stupid to believe that he's never coming back, and I know the Ministry isn't either."

"Do you mean what you just said?" Kingsley asked seriously, while looking around anxiously.

"Yes...why?" Tonks asked, give Kingsley a weird look. He then pulled her into a narrow, deserted alleyway. "What are you doing Kingsley!" Kingsley was using his wand to put many different spells on the place where they were standing.

"You-know-who is back." Kingsley rushed. "He's been back since the Triwizard tournament ended. Harry Potter saw it, Dumbledore believes him. Do you believe Dumbledore? Do you believe that he is back?"

"Well...I...I've always trusted Dumbledore, I just...he's back? Are you sure?" Tonks sputtered, tripping over her words and looking helplessly at the man before her.

"Yes, I just got back from Remus Lupin's place this morning, he and Sirius Black explained the whole thing," Kingsley said.

"Whoa, whoa, first of all, who's Remus Lupin? And second of all, SIRIUS BLACK, my COUSIN? You must be crazy. He's a convicted murderer of Pettiger...Pettiga...Pettigrew...yeah that's it." Tonks's expression had a touch of disbelief.

"Remus Lupin is a man who worked for the Order. And.." Kingsley sighed. "Sirius is innocent. He always has been. Pettigrew faked his own death those thirteen years ago. Trust me, I was just as shocked as you are. Now, back to what I was saying. The Order is being reunited, and we would like to know if you would like to join the Order. Your metamorphmagus abilities are greatly needed. This is, of course, if you are willing to risk your life to fight against...You-Know-Who"

"Join the Order? I'd LOVE to! I've always wanted to be a part of the Order. Then maybe I'll finally get some Death Eater action!" Tonks exclaimed, her eyes twinkling.

"The first meeting will be arranged once Dumbledore has determined a headquarters. For now, you need to play it off like you know nothing. Fudge will have us sacked if he suspects we're with Dumbledore, and there needs to be spies in the Ministry. Now this is serious Tonks, do you want to be a member of the Order?" Kingsley was looking her straight in the eye.

"Yes," she said confidently.

"Then welcome to the Order of the Pheonix, Tonks." Kingsley stuck out his hand towards Tonks, who grabbed it and shook it joyfully.

A/N: Review, review, review : )


	3. In Which Two Friends Reminisce

**The Untold Stories of the Order of the Phoenix**

This is a collection of the stories we never got to read about the Order of the Phoenix. Focuses around Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin and their stories. Special appearances by Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Weasleys. All chapters are inspired by a quote from the Harry Potter books.

"_When they get near me---" Harry stared at Lupin's desk, his throat tight. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."_

_Lupin made a sudden motion with his arm as though to grip Harry's shoulder, but thought better of it._

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, page 187

* * *

_

In which Two Friends Reminisce

"So Remus, what have you been up to over the years?" Sirius asked Remus. They were, once again, in Remus's dingy kitchen, and eating sandwiches.

"Trying to keep a steady job," Remus sighed. "The Ministry keeps passing more and more anti-werewolf laws. Particularly Dolores Umbridge."

"Who?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Umbridge. She's not exactly fond of 'dark creatures'. She's not exactly the nicest person either," Remus answered. He looked at his friend sideways. "What have you been up to, fugitive?"

"Well," Sirius took a bite out of his chicken sandwich. "I've been hiding out in Hogsmead. As a dog," he added hastily, seeing Remus's disapproving look. "Harry and his friends visited once."

"How is Harry?" Remus asked.

"Almost just like James, heroic and intelligent," Sirius said smiling. "I wish James could've watched his boy grow up."

"We all do, Sirius. You know, I think I might have something that will interest you," Remus said, leaving the room.

"What?" Sirius called after him, peering down the hall. Remus disappeared into a closet, and was attempting to get something down from a high shelf.

"This," Remus said, walking back into the kitchen. His sandwich was in one hand and a large book was in the other.

"I'm here for two days and your already having me read a book! I haven't changed that much since school, Remus," Sirius said, laughing.

"It'll be a good book," Remus said, putting the book down, face up, on the kitchen table. Sirius's bark-like laugh ceased. An ivory cover, with gold glittering letters, and a faded picture looked up at the two men.

"The photo album that Lily made for us," Sirius said softly as he ran his fingers over the gold letters that spelled out 'The Marauders'. "How did you get it? I always thought it was still at James's place."

"Dumbledore found it and gave it to me a couple days after the attack," Remus said, looking fondly at the photo album.

"How old were we here?" Sirius asked, pointing to the picture of four young boys.

"Must've been 5th year or so."

"Yeah it is," Sirius smiled. "I see a glint of gold on your cloak. Must be your prefect badge. And it looks like James still had that snitch. Ha, he only had that thing for a week until Filch caught him with it." A dark-haired, hazel eyed, boy was playing with a golden snitch. Sirius gingerly opened the cover and looked through the pages, pausing occasionally to comment or laugh.

"Would you look at that," Sirius started laughing again. "What a classic picture!" Remus smiled when realized what photo Sirius was talking about.

It was a photo at a wedding. An older version of the boy with the snitch, was wearing a sopping wet suit. A women that stood next to him stood sopping wet too, in her wedding dress. The man had his wand out threateningly while his wife crossed her arms and was looking angry. A younger version of Sirius stood opposite the pair, two broken champagne bottles in his hands. He looked as if he was trying to pull a puppy dog smile in order to avoid his friend's wrath. Next to Sirius stood a young man who was filling himself with cake. The last man in the picture was a younger version of Remus who stood looking disapprovingly at Sirius.

"I remember that," Remus said. " You decided to congratulate James and Lily for their marriage by cracking champagne bottles over their heads."

"Lily was furious. She eventually shoved my face in the remaining cake. What's this?" Sirius asked, when he found a piece of parchment taped to the back inside cover. "I don't remember this being in here."

"That's because I put it in there. Listen Sirius, there was something I never told you," Remus said, sputtering.

"What are you hiding Remus?" Sirius smirked, as he untaped and unfolded the piece of parchment.

"We meant to tell you, James, and Peter one day, but we didn't know how you would react," Remus said quickly.

"Who's we?" Sirius asked as his eyes drifted over the parchment. His smile faded and his eyes widened.

"You're...you're in _love_ with her!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I _was_ in love with her," Remus corrected him. "I got over it by 7th year, I had to really."

"When did you two...well...started dating? And for how long?" Sirius asked, looking at his friend.

"6th year, for about six months or so. I asked her out a couple days before Christmas and then I broke it off before we left school."

"I felt too guilty. She wasn't meant to be mine, even if she didn't think so. And I'm a werewolf, I couldn't put her in danger. Not to mention, I wouldn't ever be able to get a good enough living to support her. You know he could've given her a much better life then I could," Remus sighed. "And everyone knew how much he loved her."

"I think," Sirius said slowly. "I knew. One day I went out looking for you to copy your homework. When I couldn't find you, I went looking for her, to see if she would let me copy her homework. I couldn't find either of you so I went to consult the Marauders' Map, and I found you two in the library. I passed it off like you two were just studying, I refused to admit that you liked her. Now I know, you two were snogging in the library!" Remus laughed.

"We never snogged," Remus said. "We just talked."

"So you really did get over her?" Sirius asked.

"I'm glad to say that I did." Remus answered.

"So, then why did you keep this?" Sirius asked, holding up the parchment.

"It was a good time in my life, probably one of the best, and I didn't want to forget it."

A/N: Any guesses on who the mysterious woman is? Haha, it should be easy to figure out. Have no fear, she will be revealed sometime...just not yet.


	4. In Which Tonks Finds Photos

**The Untold Stories of the Order of the Phoenix**

This is a collection of the stories we never got to read about the Order of the Phoenix. Focuses around Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin and their stories. Special appearances by Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Weasleys. All chapters are inspired by a quote from the Harry Potter books.

"_You and Tonks are related?" Harry asked, surprised._

"_Oh yeah, her mother, Andromeda, was my favorite cousin," said Sirius, examining the tapestry closely. "No, Andromeda's not on here either, look—"_

_He pointed to a another small round burn mark between two names, Bellatrix and Narcissa._

"_Andromeda's sisters are still here because they made lovely, respectable pure-blood marriages, but Andromeda married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks, so—"_

_Sirius mimed blasting the tapestry with a wand and laughed sourly._

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix page 113

* * *

_

In Which Tonks Finds Photos

Tonks was sitting in her white bedroom. She was attempting to clean before she took up her new job of being a member of the Order. That, and Kingsley was constantly reminding her that soon she wouldn't be able to make it into the bathroom because of the junk that was in the way. Which was pretty true, Tonks had tripped over five items within the time span of thirty seconds, in order to brush her teeth. But whichever reason she had for cleaning, it led Tonks to toss around old items and wondering whether to keep them or not.

At the moment, the lime-green, haired Tonks was looking through a cardboard box full of various photos, the WWN was singing music in the background. Many of the photos were of herself and he family, but on occasion she ran across a photo that would flood her with memories, good and bad.

Tonks picked up a photo with three little girls in it. Tonks recognized the girl on the right as her mother. Dark hair, and a heart shaped face, very similar to how Tonks looks naturally. The teenager on the left, Tonks figured, was her aunt Bellatrix. In the photo she looked very carefree, her black hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, and a wide smile was on her face. That was very contrary to how she looked now. There wasn't a smile on her face anymore, most likely because it is very hard to hold a smile in Azkaban. The middle girl, in the photograph, had shoulder length blonde hair. Presumably this was Tonks's other aunt, Narcissa. All three girls in the photograph looked happy, of course this was before they knew what being pure-blood meant.

No doubt, Tonks's two aunts, Narcissa and Bellatrix, were still in contact with each other but, Tonks's mother had been completely forgotten in family affairs. It was all about blood– pure-blood. Once Andromeda tainted that, her entire family disowned her. But, the tables eventually turned in favor of Tonks's mother. She was neither a Death Eater herself, nor her husband.

Tonks put the photo down and picked up the one under it. This picture was taken at a wedding, a few years ago. A nineteen year old Tonks was waving and smiling, next to a thirty-three year old Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks could remember that day well; she wasn't in the wedding, but she sat as close to the front as possible, and took loads of pictures. Tonks loved weddings, whether that meant watching them or being in them. Tonks was her parents' only child, so they were anxiously waiting for her to meet the right man, and to have Tonks be married off.

The next photo that Tonks picked up, was one of her, in her school robes. She must've been in her fourth year or so. Back then, she didn't have many friends. Sure, she had a couple, the girls who shared the dormitory with her, and a few other boys in Gryffindor. Most of the time, she was the girl in the corner chucking dungbombs and stink pellets into the middle of the room. Most people found her annoying and immature, but Tonks felt like that was one of the only ways to have fun. She got relatively good grades in most of her classes. She had barley scraped enough O.W.L.s to continue achieving the career of an Auror.

The last photo she picked up was probably one of the most recent picture taken. Tonks, with long brown hair, was standing holding a certificate. Three men surrounded her. One was Kingsley, another had a bulging blue eye and a chunk out of his nose, and the third looked almost like a lion. The certificate that Tonks was holding read "Certificate of Achievement in Auror Training". She had became an Auror no more than three months ago, and Tonks had been very disappointed in the job. Her training was more entertaining than the job itself. Now she knew, it's only because the Ministry is trying to cover up Voldemort's return.

Sighing, Tonks put down that photo as well. She realized that she was never going to get her cleaning done if she didn't stop reminiscing. She shoved the cardboard box under her bed, and moved onto the closet.

She looked around at her empty closet all of its contents were spread throughout her flat, and realized that one day she might not even come back here. Being in the Order meant that there was more adventure, but it came at a high price. Tonks honestly didn't know exactly what she was getting herself into, and what exactly was going to happen.

"Accio," Tonks muttered to a pair of jeans that were hanging on a bed post. When the jeans were in her hand, she realized that she had no hangers. In fact, she thought, she hadn't seen a hanger in over a year. Shrugging, she dropped the jeans back on the floor.

A/N: Very short, I know. Probably the shortest chapter you'll see. And for all you waiting RL/NT fans, it will happen! Have faith! This is all for background information right now.


	5. In Which Padfoot Returns Home

**The Untold Stories of the Order of the Phoenix**

This is a collection of the stories we never got to read about the Order of the Phoenix. Focuses around Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin and their stories. Special appearances by Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Weasleys. All chapters are inspired by a quote from the Harry Potter books.

-Thank you to sophianwin who caught some of my mistakes in this chapter, so I changed those.-

"_Hasn't anyone told you? This was my parents' house," said Sirius. "But I'm the only Black left, so it's mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore for headquarters—about the only useful thing I've been able to do."_

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix page 79

* * *

_

In Which Padfoot Returns Home

"Remus, you have company," Sirius said, directing his voice down a hallway. Remus appeared from out of a closet and walked into the room where Sirius was standing with an aged wizard, with a long grey beard, and half-moon spectacles.

"Oh hello Dumbledore!" Remus said, pleasently, as he extended his hand for Dumbledore to shake. "If I knew you were coming I would've prepared some tea."

"I can't stay for long," said Dumbledore. "I've stopped by in the hopes that you two could help me determine a decent headquarters for the Order."

"I would offer up this place, but it is rather small," Remus said, looking around. Dumbledore smiled, but said nothing. Sirius looked as if he was in deep thought.

"I have a place in mind," Sirius said quietly. "Mind you, no one has occupied it in ten years, aside from a dingy house-elf, if he's still alive, that it."

"Your mother's home?" Dumbledore asked, softly. Sirius nodded his head. "It would belong to you now," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "It would be a suitable place, if you are willing to hand it over to the members of the Order."

"There is no greater purpose for that house. And I would love to have it turned into something my mother would despise."

"Very well, then. Would you two like to accompany me to take a look at the house?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the two men who stood before them.

"Sure," Sirius managed to say, though it looked like it pained him to do so. And with three magical CRACK's the three men were gone.

Number twelve Grimmauld Place didn't look the part of a headquarters. The outside of the home was grimy and dirty. Remus had only been here a couple times during his time at Hogwarts. When Sirius was grounded at home, Remus, James, and Peter would sneak into Sirius's room and smuggle him out of the house under James's invisibility cloak. Dumbledore grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"You have to say Tonjours Pur," Sirius said, grimly, as magcially, the door opened itself. "My dad put every security charm on here, you might want to change some of them now" Sirius sighed. "I haven't been here for nineteen years."

"Let's go in shall we?" Dumbledore said pleasantly, as he stepped inside. Remus and Sirius followed suit, Sirius walking in last.

The inside of the building looked like it hadn't seen a ray of daylight in ages. Cobwebs decorated everything from the chandelier hanging in the hall, to the troll-leg umbrella stand. Sirius shuddered as he was looking around at his old home.

"Well, I believe we should shine some light in here," Dumbledore said. With a wave of his hand, the hall was illuminated. A shadow was outlined at the end of the hallway.

"Sirius, I believe you have an old friend," Remus said, pointing to an old looking house elf at the end of the hall.

"Well, well, well," Sirius said, smirking. "You've survived all these years, Kreacher?"

"He's still yours, Sirius," Dumbledore reminded him.

"That's right," Sirius said, striding over to Kreacher. "You still have to listen to me. Just like when I was living here."

"The mistress's son is back, but how could that be?" Kreacher was muttering. "He was in Azkaban. Now Kretcher has to take orders from the idiotic brat that broke the mistress's heart." Kreacher continued muttering things under his breath.

"Kreacher, I order you to have respect towards these two men, Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin," said Sirius. Kreacher, very reluctantly, turned toward the two men and bowed. Kreacher then turned his back on the three men, and descended down stairs, into the kitchen, muttering all the way.

"Charming, isn't he?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"If you don't mind Sirius, I would like to have a look around," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, sure," said Sirius. Dumbledore gave a nod and ascended up the stairs. Remus and Sirius began to examine various items in the hallway when Sirius came upon a gigantic curtain.

"Strange," Sirius said, looking at the curtain curiously. "This wasn't here when I lived here." Sirius, because of the curious person that he was, pulled back the curtain that came to reveal a large portrait of a horrible looking woman. The woman in the portrait blinked a few times, as if she was trying to realize who was looking at her, while Sirius was doing the same thing. Then, before either Remus or Sirius could stop her, she began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"YOU!" the portrait shrieked."HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE! TO DEFILE THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! YOU BLOOD TRAITOR!"

"Lovely," Sirius seethed, his face was etched with hatred. "Miss me, mother?"

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BOY! BRINGING YOUR GRYFFINDOR FRIEND BACK HERE! AT LEAST I HAD ONE GOOD SON, REGULUS!"

"You know mother, I really didn't have a liking toward you either," Sirius said. "Help me shut this old hag up, Remus." Sirius and Remus, with all their might, managed to pull the curtain back over the portrait.

"Let's go down to the kitchen, shall we?" Sirius said, forcing his voice to sound pleasant.

"You really dislike being back here, don't you?" Remus asked quietly, looking at his friend. Sirius nodded slowly. He trudged down the stairs with Remus following.

"Nothing has changed since school. I hated this place then and I hate it now. It's one of my worst nightmares, having to come back here," Sirius said bitterly. Remus and Sirius began to open various cupboards and going through the contents. "At least I have a spare wand here. My dad always insisted us keeping a spare wand in case something was to happen. Bet he didn't think I would be sent to be Azkaban. No matter, he didn't like me much either."

"I think this might cheer you up," Remus said, while carefully pulling a cherry, red, mug out of a cupboard. Sirius cracked a smile at the sight of it.

"Well what do you know," Sirius said, taking the mug out of Remus's hand. Sirius's fingers ran over the letters that spelled out 'Padfoot'. Sirius looked up at Remus. "I miss his, Remus."

"We both do, Sirius," Remus said, quietly.


	6. In Which Tonks Meets The Order

**The Untold Stories of the Order of the Phoenix**

This is a collection of the stories we never got to read about the Order of the Phoenix. Focuses around the stories of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Special appearances by Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Weasleys. All chapters are inspired by a quote from the Harry Potter books.

"_And this is Nymphadora–'' _

"_Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said the young witch with a shudder. "It's Tonks."_

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix page 49

* * *

_

In Which Tonks Meets The Order

"Are you ready to go Tonks?" Kingsley called from outside of Tonks's flat. He was inspecting the hallway where he was standing.

"Yes, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tonks yelled from inside. She opened the door and walked out next to Kingsley, staring at a strand of bright pink hair. "Should I go with short or long hair today?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Kingsley replied, in his deep voice as they began to walk out of the building.

"Short it is!" Tonks announced, concentrating on changing her hair length. "Are you ready to walk?" Kingsley raised his eyebrows.

"We are not walking to headquarters," Kingsley argued, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Why not?" Tonks asked innocently, attempting to walk down the street, Kingsley grabbed the back of her cloak to hold her back.

"No way, Tonks, it's fifty miles away! Come on, we're apparating," Kingsley insisted. And with a CRACk he disappeared.

"Fine, fine," Tonks said reluctantly, rolling her eyes. And with another loud CRACK Tonks disappeared as well.

Kingsley and Tonks arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld place only a second later. The outside was dirty and unkept. Had Tonks not seen the house magically appear before her, she wouldn't had believed that Dumbledore picked a house that looked like this, for headquarters. Kingsley tapped the front door with his wand, and grabbed hold of the handle. He pushed open the door and held it open for Tonks to enter first.

Tonks and Kingsley walked cautiously into the empty hallway, looking around at the various Slytherin references, such as serpents.Tonks thought that it looked a bit creepy and eerie. She heard voices coming from below them, so they walked to a staircase that was leading downstairs. Light was illuminating under a door, so Tonks and Kingsley assumed that it was where the meeting was being held.

Kingsley entered first, cautiously walking down the stairs, into the kitchen. Kingsley smiled back up at Tonks, and motioned her downstairs. Tonks attempted to walk down the stairs, but ended up tripping, and falling down the stairs instead.

No one, thankfully, realized that she had made a fool out of herself on her first Order meeting. Everyone else was too busy shaking hands, talking, and laughing. Kingsley, who noticed Tonks sprawled on the floor, grabbed her hand to help her up. Tonks got to her feet and dusted off her robes. She noticed an old friend standing in the corner, a bulging blue eye zooming around quickly.

"Catch any dark wizards lately, Mad-Eye?" Tonks said, smiling, and walking up to him.

"I let one get the better of me," growled Mad-Eye. "You'll here more about that in the Meeting, I'm sure. Nice hair." Mad-Eye's magical eye zoomed up to Tonks's bright pink hair.

"I made it this way, just for you Mad-Eye," Tonks said, flashing Mad-Eye a big smile, who rolled his eyes, and hobbled away. Kingsley walked back to Tonks, to tell her that the meeting was going to start in a couple minutes.

Tonks sat down at the big wooden table in the middle of the room. Kingsley joined her and soon everyone had been seated, with Dumbledore standing at the head of the table. Tonks looked around at the various faces; there was Bill Weasley, who she went to school with for a bit, his parents, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, complete with their ginger hair and freckles, but that's all the people that Tonks could really recognize. That was, until her eyes landed on a man with long, black, hair, who was chatting with a man who looked rather sickly and poor. For the first time in her life, Tonks had seen her cousin, in the flesh. She had seen a couple pictures of him before he was sent to Azkaban. Her mother would have up photos of him all around the house when Tonks was little. But, before Tonks could say hello to her cousin, Dumbledore began talking to begin the meeting.

"I understand you all know why you are here," Dumbledore said, quite calmly. "Voldemort has returned," there were a series of shivers around the table. "I welcome you all into the Order of the Phoenix to fight against the side of evil, but be warned, this is a dangerous job. But, luckily for us, we have a head start. I believe that Voldemort," another series of shivers circled the table. "Will not pose himself as an immediate threat, as no one is supposed the know that He has returned. However, our positions must be very secretive. But, before I get to that, I think that we should all get to know each other, after all, we are going to be working together." Dumbledore motioned to a pink-cheeked witch, that was sitting on his left, who smiled.

"I'm Hestia Jones," the witch said, sweetly and smiling. "I used to be a Healer at St. Mungo's but, after Emmeline Vance invited me to join the Order, I decided that my talents might be better helped fighting and stopping You-Know-Who."

"I'm Emmeline Vance," said the stately-looking witch who was sitting next to Hestia Jones. "I was a part of the original Order, and once I was told we were to be reuniting, I had no hesitation."

The introducing continued in this matter, going around the table. Tonks slowly began to realize that she was the youngest person there. She briefly regretted deciding to go with her pink-spiky-hair look.

Coming back from her thoughts, she realized that it was her cousin's turn to introduce himself.

"I'm sure all of you know who I am, if you've read anything in the Daily Prophet," Sirius said, slightly smiling. "I'm Sirius Black, the "murderer" of Peter Pettigrew. This is my old home, that I offered up for headquarters. By the way, I apologize for Kreacher's rude behavior in advance. Oh, I'm also Harry Potter's godfather," Sirius finished. The room seemed a little shocked, more or less it was because a "murderer" was sitting in the same room as them. Sirius turned to his friend sitting next to him.

"I'm Remus Lupin," Remus said. He looked like he was finished speaking until Sirius seemed to nudge him in the ribs. "The werewolf," he said quietly. Tonks, was shocked. She had never met a werewolf before, but by the look of Remus she would have never guessed. He didn't look like the typical werewolf stereotype. The type who was always angry and violent. In fact, he looked quite the opposite. No one sitting at the table seemed to have a problem with this, except for a greasy-haired man who sat in the shadows. He looked utterly repulsed once Remus had announced that he was a werewolf. People continued introducing themselves, and before long it was Tonks's turn to speak.

"Hi, I'm Tonks," Tonks said cheerfully.

"She prefers to be called Nymphadora," Mad-Eye said seriously, interrupting her. Tonks flashed him a scowl.

"_Actually_," Tonks said, slowly. "It's Tonks. I'm an Auror in the Ministry. And I'm a Metamorphmagus." Tonks concentrated on her appearance and felt her hair reach past her shoulders. There were a series of gasps from around the room while Tonks changed her hair back to how it was before. "And, that's about it." Tonks finished. She caught a glance from Sirius who smiled, looking proud.

"How old are you?" Emmeline Vance asked curiously, an eyebrow raised.

"I'll be twenty-four this December," Tonks answered. There were a chorus of groans from those who wished they were that young. Tonks attempted to smile, even though she suddenly felt like she wasn't meant to be here. She felt too young, and too inexperienced. She was only eight years old the last time Voldemort was on the rise, and now she was getting ready to fight against him. Dumbledore seemed to sense Tonks's immediate apprehension, as he smiled at her to relieve her worries.

A/N: Alrighty, so Tonks and Remus FINALLY meet...they'll have a bit of one on one chapters later on...


	7. In Which Fred and George Meet Their Idol

**The Untold Stories of the Order of the Phoenix**

This is a collection of the stories we never got to read about the Order of the Phoenix. Focuses around the stories of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Special appearances by Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Weasleys. All chapters are inspired by a quote from the Harry Potter books.

"_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."_

"_Noble men working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly._

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban page 198

* * *

_

In Which Fred and George Meet Their Idols

Remus arrived at the Order headquarters around noontime to check in for his next assignment. He tapped his wand at the door and magical clicks sounded from inside. Remus walked quietly through the hall, not wanting to disturb Mrs. Black's portrait, and up the stairs into the drawing room. A smile made its way onto Remus's face when he saw five of his former students. A pair of twins were involved in a game of Exploding Snap, a red-haired boy and his apparent sister had a wizards chess set arranged on a coffee table, and a bushy-haired brunette sat in an oversize armchair, reading a book. She was the first person who realized that Remus had walked into the room.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione Granger exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. She abandoned her book, and jumped out of the armchair. The rest of the teenagers looked up from what they were doing.

"How are you Professor?" Ron Weasley asked, moving one of his chess pieces.

"I've been better," Remus replied. "When did you arrive?"

"Early this morning," Ginny Weasley said. "We picked up Hermione and then Dad drove us over here."

"So...Professor Lupin," said Fred Weasley, abandoning the game he was participating in.

"What exactly is the Order doing?" George Weasley continued, trying to sound businesslike. The others in the room were eyeing Remus expectantly.

"I'm sorry boys," Remus apologized. "It's up to your mother to tell you." Fred and George's faces fell.

"But mum'll never answer our questions," Fred whined.

"She thinks we're 'too young'," George said, imitating Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Sorry, but it's Order policy," Remus said, apologizing again.

"When is Harry coming?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"Most likely in a couple weeks, we have to get things situated," Remus added, seeing Ron's look once he was told how long until his best friend was to join him. The door of the drawing room opened, as Sirius walked in, looking at a couple papers in his hand.

"Oh, Remus, Dumbledore stopped by, he told me to tell you that you have the next few days off." Sirius said, still not looking up. "Later, Remus, you need to help me decipher my mother's will," Sirius held up the piece of parchment in his hand. "I had to wrestle it away from Kreacher this morning."

"No problem," Remus agreed. Sirius was about to walk out the door when he turned around again.

"Oh, and after dinner, Remus, I challenge you to a game of Wizards chess," Sirius said, nonchalantly.

"I haven't played chess in ages," Remus argued. "Not since school."

"Well then, I would practice a bit more if I were you. I was playing with Ginny earlier this morning," Sirius said as he walked over to Ginny's side and moved her king to win her the game. Ron stared incredulously at the board. "It'll be payback for school. You always beat me. The only person I could win against was Wormtail." A cough sounded in the corner of the room, it seemed like Fred started choking. Remus and Sirius looked over at him in worry, but Fred gave a weak smile and began talking very quickly to George.

"And I'm sure he was such a challenge," Remus said, laughing. "But, fine, I'll play you, just so I can give you a chance to redeem yourself."

"Good," said Sirius as he stuffed his mother's will into his coat pocket.

"Well I better head downstairs to see Molly," Remus said, as he was walking to the door.

"Wait! Professor Lupin!" said George suddenly. "Fred and I have to ask you and Sirius some questions." Remus and Sirius exchanged confused glances.

"Sure," Remus said slowly.

"Did you two know anyone named the Marauders?" Fred asked earnestly. Sirius and Remus looked at each other, not saying anything.

"We've heard of them," Sirius said. Remus saw Ron and Hermione look at each other but they didn't say anything either.

"Why?" asked Remus. Fred and George looked at each other.

"Well, they've _assisted_ us in school," George said, slowly. "We...er..._found_ something that once belonged to them."

"Really?" Sirius said, his eyes lighting up. "Do you still have whatever you found?"

"No, we gave it to Harry," Fred said, eyeing Sirius and Remus suspiciously. "Anyways, we were wondering if you could tell us about them. We noticed that you knew Wormtail."

"Let's see...the Marauders," Sirius said, as he pretended to be thinking. "Yes, I remember them now. They were very clever, and very handsome. Except for Wormtail that is." Remus was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Do you remember any pranks that they pulled back then?" George asked eagerly.

"They turned the fourth floor corridor into an ice rink," Remus said innocently.

"They held the largest game of Exploding Snap in Hogwarts history," Sirius continued.

"And they started the hugest food fight during their last meal at Hogwarts," Remus said, counting off on his fingers. Fred and George were staring in awe at Remus and Sirius. Ron and Hermione were trying their hardest not to laugh in the background.

"Could you tell us who they are?" Fred asked quickly. "We want to thank them for being the first real mischief makers of Hogwarts." Remus and Sirius looked at each other and smiled.

"Well go ahead," said Sirius. Fred and George looked confused.

"You wanted to thank us," Remus said, smiling. Fred and George's eyes widened.

"You're...you're...not...you can't be...," George sputtered, looking at the two of them, while Ron and Hermione could hold in their laughter no longer.

"Messrs. Moony," Remus said.

"And Messrs. Padfoot," Sirius said. The twin's jaws dropped.

"Our teacher was a Marauder?" Fred exclaimed, as Remus nodded his head.

"No wonder we could never pull a prank on you! You've probably done all the ones we tried!" George said, then he went quiet, as if he was just realizing something. "Wait, if you two are Moony and Padfoot...who is Wormtail and Prongs?" Sirius and Remus looked apprehensive.

"Prongs, was James Potter. Harry's father," Remus added, seeing the disbelief in Fred and George's faces. "And Wormtail—"

"Is a lying, murderous, spy," Sirius said viciously. "Who betrayed Lily and James, sent them to their deaths, and framed me so that I would be put in Azkaban." Sirius noticed the room get quiet at his outburst, so he put a smile back on his face. "On a happier note, how did you figure out how the map works?"

"It played a guessing game with us really, until we came up with the right password," said George, reminiscing. "Wait, how do you two know we found the Marauder's Map?"

"I confiscated it from Harry when I was teaching," Remus said, sitting down in an oversized armchair. Fred and George seemed a bit upset at this. "I still believed that Sirius was a mass murderer, and I knew that if Sirius had gotten the old map back, he could sneak around everywhere in the castle. But, I gave it back," Remus said, and Fred and George's faces brightened again.

"How did Filch get a hold of it, then, when you were in school?" asked Fred, who was levitating his glass of water across the room, to himself.

"Well, it was our seventh year," Sirius said, slowly. "And we were caught with it, red-handed. Filch didn't know what it was, of course, but he still disposed of it."

"Partly because we were all begging for it back," Remus said. "It was one of our prized possessions, and Filch would do whatever he could to make us miserable."

"Funny," George said. "He loves doing that to us too." Remus and Sirius laughed.

"So, you discovered _all_ of those secret passageways?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"Yes we did," said Sirius proudly.

"With a huge amount of luck," Remus added. "Most of them we discovered when we were running away from trouble."

"I don't think I'll ever believe you, Professor, of being a troublemaker," George said, raising his eyebrows. Sirius burst out laughing.

"You'd be surprised," Sirius said in a sing song voice, before walking out of the room.

A/N: I've always wondered how Fred and George would react to the Marauders. Reviews are appreciated! Tonks will be back next chapter.


	8. In Which Definitions Are Established

**The Untold Stories of the Order of the Phoenix**

This is a collection of the stories we never got to read about the Order of the Phoenix. Focuses around the stories of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Special appearances by Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Weasleys. All chapters are inspired by a quote from the Harry Potter books.

"_Nearly failed on Stealth and Tracking, I'm dead clumsly..."_

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix page 52

* * *

_

In Which the Definition of a Gryffindor Boy and Girl are Established

Tonks couldn't sleep, and she couldn't figure out why. She had tried everything from staring ceiling, to counting dragons. Maybe she couldn't sleep because she wasn't staying at her own home tonight. Mrs. Weasley, along with Ginny and Hermione, had convinced her to stay the night so that she could stay for breakfast. Tonks always seemed to sleep in when she had been invited previously.

Tonks sighed loudly and sat up in the luxurious bed. Of course, everything in the Black household was luxurious. She could make out the silver serpent-shaped candle holders along the wall. It gave her a creepy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not wanting to be in that room any longer, she decided to get a snack from the kitchen.

Her journey down the stairs was an eventful one: she tripped twice, but caught herself before she made any noise, and she stubbed her toe by accidentally kicking a wall. By the time she reached the bottom floor, she was out of breath. Tonks saw light illuminating out from underneath the kitchen door. Hoping that there wasn't a Death Eater inside, helping himself to a bottle of Firewhiskey, she opened the door.

Luckily for Tonks, a Death Eater wasn't helping himself to a drink. Instead, Remus Lupin was sitting at the table, looking intently out a window at the pitch black sky. Tonks had only spoken to him on a few occasions, which were never long enough to spark an in-depth conversation. He wasn't wearing his usual shabby robes, but a plain white shirt and trousers, looking very solemn. At the sound of the door opening, Remus turned his head slightly to see was entering.

"Oh, hello Remus," Tonks greeted, while she walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

"Hello Tonks," Remus said politely, tearing his eyes away from the window. "What brings you down here at one in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same question," Tonks said, heading over to the refrigerator. Remus laughed quietly.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked her. Tonks smiled and nodded her head. "Me too."

"Do you always sit at the kitchen table and stare out the window when you can't sleep?" asked Tonks, who was busy taking out a cup of yogurt from the refrigerator. Remus laughed again.

"I sit in the drawing room and read on occasion," Remus replied.

"Well, may I accompany you and stare out the window?"

"It'd be a pleasure," said Remus, pulling out a chair next to him. Tonks sat down, and peeled the top off of her yogurt cup.

"You were a Gryffindor boy, weren't you?" Tonks asked, looking at him.

"What gave me away?" Remus asked, innocently.

"You said you like to read," said Tonks nonchalantly, pushing her now, red, hair out of her eyes. "And you look like Gryffindor boy." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"And what does a Gryffindor boy look like?" asked Remus.

"You," Tonks replied, who was now licking off the lid of her yogurt.

"You were a Gryffindor girl, weren't you," Remus asked, looking back out at the night sky.

"And what makes you think that?" Tonks asked. "You can't say I look like a Gryffindor girl."

"I wasn't going to say that," said Remus. "You're an Auror, that takes intelligence and bravery, and your personality is that of someone in Gryffindor." Tonks smiled, as she dunked a finger into her yogurt. Remus raised his eyebrow again. Tonks realized how silly she must've looked, a yogurt covered finger in her mouth.

"Sorry, I've always eaten yogurt this way, since I was little" apologized Tonks, who wiped her finger on her pink pajamas.

"It's not a problem," said Remus, smiling. "We all have our little quirks."

"Well then, what's yours?" Tonks asked, looking at Remus.

"I always have a stash of chocolate with me," Remus confessed, as he stood up and walked over to the stove.

"Impressive," Tonks said, dunking her finger back into her strawberry yogurt. "If I ever have a craving for chocolate, I'll just come find you from now on."

"Then I'll make sure I have extra," said Remus, who turned his back on her, and used his wand to fill a teapot with water and heat it up. Tonks realized how frail looking he was, the scars were clearly visible on his skin. He was tall too, at least five inches taller than herself. Tonks was also beginning to realize how attractive he looked. Not in the same way as Bill or Sirius, but there was a certain charm and mystery about Remus Lupin that would make any girl swoon.

"Tea?" Remus asked, turning back around.

"That'd be great," Tonks said, adverting her gaze to the yogurt in her hand. They both went silent for a few moments, before Remus decided to start the conversation up again.

"Why do you dislike your first name?" he asked, while taking down two mugs from a cabinet.

"Nymphadora isn't exactly the most normal name around, and I'm not normal as it is," said Tonks.

"Normality," said Remus, walking back to the table with a mug in each hand. "Something we're both looking for." Remus handed her a mug which slipped through her fingers and smashed on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Tonks apologized over and over. "I'm so clumsy!"

"It's fine," said Remus, who flicked his wand. All the pieces of the shattered mug cemented themselves back together. Remus took the mug and filled it up with some more tea. This time Tonks made sure to take it carefully.

"How old were you...when you got bitten?" asked Tonks, suddenly regretting what she had asked because it seemed very personal. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Tonks apologized. Remus shook his head.

"It's okay," he said, sitting down. "I was six."

"Oh," was all Tonks could think to say. After all, what do you say to someone once you've found out they have been a werewolf for practically all their life. She was overwhelmed with an incredible amount of pity for the man that was sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry," Tonks said sadly, after what seemed hours.

"Don't be," said Remus, who began to sip his tea, and look out the window, once again. "It's just a disability in my life."

"Well, werewolf or not, you've made great company," Tonks said, sipping on her tea. "And the tea is fabulous."

"You're excellent company as well, Tonks," Remus replied. He smiled and then added, "Even with your quirks."

A/N: Wahoo a bit of RL/NT action. Reviews are always nice..


	9. In Which The Advanced Guard Is Chosen

**The Untold Stories of the Order of the Phoenix**

This is a collection of the stories we never got to read about the Order of the Phoenix. Focuses around the stories of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Special appearances by Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Weasleys. All chapters are inspired by a quote from the Harry Potter books.

"_A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you," said Lupin, as though he had read Harry's mind; the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. _

"_Yeah, well, the more the better," said Moody darkly. "We're your guard, Potter."_

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix page 50

* * *

_

In Which The Members of the Advanced Guard Are Chosen

Remus apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place for an Order meeting. He, like everyone else, was looking forward to the meeting this week. Tonight Dumbledore was going to decide who was going to retrieve Harry Potter, another one of Remus's former students. They were all hoping to be part of the guard that would rescue Harry from his dreadful aunt and uncles' home. Remus hadn't seen Harry in over a year and he'll be grateful to see James's son once again.

Once Remus was about to open the door to headquarters, a CRACK sounded next to him. Remus glanced to his right and saw a head of bright pink hair.

"Hello, Tonks," Remus said, smiling, and holding the door open for her.

"Hi Remus!" Tonks said, enthusiastically. "Gosh, I hope I can help on the rescue mission."

"As does everyone else," Remus replied. The two of them walked in silence through the hallway in order to not wake Mrs. Black's portrait. But, no sooner had the pair reached the end of the hall, Tonks tripped over a troll umbrella stand. The curtain covering the portrait flew open as Mrs. Black began wailing loudly. Remus sighed and grabbed Tonks's hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry!" Tonks apologized over and over again, while trying to help Remus pull back the curtain over the shrieking portrait. Seconds later, Sirius bounded into the hall to help.

"Glad to see you two made it," Sirius said, after the three of them successfully covered Sirius's mum. "Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Dumbledore are downstairs. I better stay up here to prevent my mother from interrupting; I'll be down later."

Remus and Tonks continued their walk down into the kitchen. Arthur and Molly Weasley greeted the pair.

"Hello Remus," exclaimed Mr. Weasley, as he grabbed hold of Remus's hand and shook it.

"How are things at the Ministry?" asked Remus. Mr. Weasley gave a big sigh.

"Don't ask," he said gloomily. "Malfoy has been trying his best to get me fired for the past two months."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Arthur," Remus said sympathetically. "The Malfoys can be...difficult."

"For lack of a better word," Tonks said, including herself in the conversation. "Narcissa has always been a snobby–"

"How do you know Narcissa?" asked Mr. Weasley, cutting Tonks off before she said something regrettable.

"She's my aunt," said Tonks, nonchalantly. Mr. Weaslely glanced at Remus, both of whom were a tad bit shocked.

"Your aunt?" Remus questioned.

"Mhm," Tonks replied. "Not that she's ever been around my family. Not since my mum married good ole dad." Remus knew he had heard something about her family...then it clicked.

"You're Andromeda's daughter aren't you?" he asked. Tonks nodded."I remember Sirius talking about her occasionally. Which means that your other aunt is---"

"Bellatrix, yes. Not that I consider _her_ family. She's worse than Narcissa," Tonks spat. Remus decided not to press the matter of Tonks's relatives, seeing as Tonks was starting to mutter things about blood and lunacy. But, soon another voice was heard throughout the house, well, _voices_. Remus knew the two voices all too well, after all he heard these voices yell at each other on many occasions.

Mr. Weasley began to walk toward the stairwell, but Remus stopped him.

"I can take care of this," Remus said sternly. "It's about time they learn to be on a team." The voices grew louder as Remus walked to the bottom of the stairwell.

There stood Sirius who was facing a rather sallow-skinned man with greasy, black hair. The pair stopped arguing when they saw Remus arrive.

"Just like Potter, aren't you Black?" Snape seethed, eyeing Remus. "Always need to make the odds uneven."

"Remus, you can leave. _Snivellus_ and I are just sorting a few things out," Sirius fumed.

"Can't you two just leave your past behind?" Remus said, trying to be reasonable. "We're all on the same side now."

"Yes," said Snape softly, his lip curling. "We're all on the same side. But, who is actually working for the Order?"

"You know very well that Sirius would be carted back to Azkaban if he's seen," Remus said sharply.

"And who says that's a bad thing?" Snape asked.

"I can jinx you just as well as when we were in school," Sirius warned, taking out his wand.

"Have you forgotten my little curses?" Snape said innocently. "I'm sure Sercumsperta will jog your memory," Snape said venomously, taking out his wand as well.

"Will you both stop acting so childish!" Remus exclaimed, raising his voice louder than usual. "We aren't in school anymore!"

Snape and Sirius were glaring at each other, but they both slowly put away their wands. Snape turned to Remus.

"How is your _problem_, Lupin? I'm sure you don't want anyone here getting–ah–bitten."

"I get it from St. Mungos," Remus replied casually. "Though I am still very grateful that you made it for me—"

"I was assigned to, Lupin," said Snape sharply. "It wasn't because I felt pity for you." Snape turned, and left the stairwell, his cloak billowing behind him. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances, and continued after him. Sirius's face still had a look of disgust, but Remus chose to ignore it.

"After all these years he's still a foul, disgusting, greasy–-"

"Sirius—" Remus warned. Sirius stopped talking, but crossed his arms over his chest. Sirius and Remus sat down at the big wooden table where the rest of the Order members were sitting. Dumbledore, who was standing at the head of the table, began to speak.

"Is everyone here?" Dumbledore asked. There was a murmur of 'yes''s throughout the table. "Good. Then let's get the meeting going." Remus was then distracted by a pair of fleshy string sneaking under the kitchen door. No doubt an invention of Fred and George. Remus was going to say something, but he realized that nothing desperately important was going to be told tonight.

"Now, we need volunteers to rescue Harry," Dumbledore's words made Remus snap back to attention, and raise his hand, along with the majority of most of the Order. Remus saw Sirius's hand raised a bit higher than everyone else's. Dumbledore glanced around the table.

We need Aurors: Alastor, Kingsley, and Tonks will do. Emmeline, and Hestia, should go, along with Doge and Podmore. Diggle, you too. And we need someone Harry knows; someone he can trust." Sirius's hand rose a bit higher. "Ah, Remus, you'll do!" Sirius's face fell, and Remus couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Thank you, Dumbledore, but perhaps Sirius is better suited. He is Harry's godfather afterall," Remus argued. Sirius looked a bit more hopeful and flashed a grin over at Remus.

"Sirius knows the rules he needs to apply by," Dumbledore responded. "We can't risk it." Sirius looked upset, but he didn't say anything. "You nine will develop a safe plan I trust?" The nine members of the Advance Guard nodded. "Good, let's move on then."

A/N: Whew, another chapter done. Please review!


	10. In Which Tonks Learns Of A Professor

**The Untold Stories of the Order of the Phoenix**

This is a collection of the stories we never got to read about the Order of the Phoenix. Focuses around the stories of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Special appearances by Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Weasleys. All chapters are inspired by a quote from the Harry Potter books.

_Sometimes, however, the visitors stayed to help, Tonks joined them for a memorable afternoon in which they found a murderous old ghoul lurking in an upstairs toliet..._

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix page 118

* * *

_

In Which Tonks Learns Of A Professor

A week after Tonks and the rest of the Advance Guard rescued Harry from the Dursleys, Tonks decided to help the cleaning brigade at Grimmauld Place. The previous days she had been on lookout with Kingsley and Mad-Eye, stationed in Hogsmeade. It had been dull watches, nothing out of the ordinary happened, so Tonks convinced Mad-Eye to let her have a day off.

When Tonks arrived at the Order headquarters, she found Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry in the drawing room, attempting to conquer a swarm of Doxies.

"Hello dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, when she saw Tonks enter the room.

"Need some help?" Tonks offered, as she picked up a pair of gloves and a bottle of Doxycide.

"Yes, Tonks, that would be lovely," Mrs. Weasley said, while positioning Tonks in front of some old moldy curtains.

"You all remember what to do, I trust?" Mrs. Weasley said. The group of kids and Tonks murmured a 'yes'. Mrs. Weasley nodded her ginger haired head grimly, and pulled back the curtains. Flying, beetle-like doxies, pelted out from the folds, and attacked the cleaning squad. Tonks immediately began to spray her Doxycide, in all directions, praying that she had hit one.

After the exhausting task of dedoxying the drawing room, Mrs. Weasley announced that they needed to conquer a ghoul that was lurking somewhere upstairs. The group trooped up three flights of stairs in order to reach the correct floor.

"What have you been doing lately, Tonks?" Ginny asked as they were marching up the stairs.

"Nothing exciting," Tonks replied. "Look out assignments and other things along those lines."

"Do you know what Snape has been up to?" Harry asked curiously.

"Sorry Harry, but that's top secret," Tonks said. "Snape would be killed in an instant if word leaked out."

"Not like that's a bad thing," Ron said, grimly. Tonks laughed.

"Believe me, I don't like him any more then you do, but he's a necessity part of the Order," said Tonks.

"At least you don't have to be taught by him," Ron said.

"I was, actually," Tonks replied. Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "He began teaching a few years before I came to Hogwarts. He didn't like me much, probably because I always broke every vial I got my hands on." Tonks smiled in reminiscence.

"Did all your Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers quit teaching after a year?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird. The Dark Arts Curse, we all used to call it. I'm guessing it has been keeping up on tradition?"

"Yep," said Ron. "Quirrel, Lockhart—"

"Lockhart?" Tonks asked, surprised. "Gildory Lockhart?"

"That would be the one," said Harry grimly. "Why?"

"I just know a nephew of his is all. Works with me in the Ministry. Right annoying little thing, too," Tonks said, smiling.

"Guess it runs in the family. Then after Lockhart, we had Lupin—" Tonks tripped on a stair as Ron said this.

"He was a Professor?" she asked, pulling herself up off the stairs.

"The best we had," said Hermione. "It was a shame he left."

"He never told me," said Tonks, wondering now why he hadn't.

"Of course not," cut in Mrs. Weasley. "Remus does not talk highly of himself. Quite the opposite really." Mrs.Weasley frowned. "The poor man, he's been through so much." Tonks had no idea what Mrs. Weasley was talking about. Tonks knew that Remus was a werewolf, but for some reason, Mrs. Weasley seemed to hint that his life has had much more troubles then his lycanthropy.

"Right, well, let's find that ghoul," said Mrs. Weasley, changing the subject. "Split up, and if you find it, give a shout."

The group of six split up into pairs. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley were busy looking through dressers and drawers when they heard a shout from the bathroom. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley darted out of the room, to the bathroom where Ron and Harry were standing, looking quite disgusted.

"It—er—got itself stuck," Harry said. Tonks peered into the porcelain bowl to see a hideous blue monster that had lodged itself in the toliet. The ghoul was bearing it's teeth mencingly at the cleaning clan.

"Well, this certainly is interesting," Mrs. Weasley mused. "I suppose we should stun it now and get it out of here."

The ghoul was trying to wriggle itself free, but to no avail. The only part of his body the ghoul managed to get free was his arm, which grabbed every object near itself and began pelting the group with everything for toothpaste to bars of soap.

Everyone in the bathroom darted into the hallway, quickly shutting the bathroom door. Tonks had toothpaste splattered on her face and robes, as did almost everyone else near her.

"You know, I've seen you in various disguises, but one that involves toothpaste is most definently new," said a voice from behind Tonks. Tonks spun around to come face to face with Sirius, who was attempting to stifle his laughter. " A ghoul too much to handle for an Auror, the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Weasley clan?"

"You try then," Harry dared his godfather.

"Fine," Sirius agreed. "I've handled much worse things then a ghoul." Tonks watched as Sirius pushed open the bathroom door and disappear.

Instantanously there was pounding noises heard from outside the bathroom door. And within a few moments, Sirius reappeared, covered in toothpaste, with a toothbrush stuck in his hair. Tonks wore a satisfied smile on her face.

"Not a word," Sirius warned, as Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley were trying to stifle their laughter.

A/N: I know this is going slow...but I wanted to make sure I get in all these important quotes before things start picking up and chapters are a month apart. Anyway, there will be more Remus and Tonks action, just be patient!


	11. In Which The Werewolf Learns

**The Untold Stories of the Order of the Phoenix**

This is a collection of the stories we never got to read about the Order of the Phoenix. Focuses around the stories of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Special appearances by Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Weasleys. All chapters are inspired by a quote from the Harry Potter books.

_They had almost unloaded Moody's luggage cart when Fred, George, and Ginny turned up with Lupin._

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix; page 182

* * *

_

In Which The Werewolf Learns About The Metamorphmagus

Remus woke up early on the morning of September first. He and other various Order members volunteered to accompany the Hogwarts students to Kings Cross station, all of which were seated around the kitchen table when Remus had walked in.

Sirius was scowling at the wall; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both yawning; Mad-Eye's magical eye was whirling around like usual; Sturgis Podmore held his head in his hand, dark bags under his eyes; Tonks's head was in her arms on the table. They all attempted to murmur a 'hello' when Remus walked into the room, but he could tell that none of them were used to waking up this early, let alone for a last minute Order meeting.

Remus sat down in the open seat between Sirius and Tonks, even though neither of them seemed to acknowledge his presence. Remus thought it best not to say anything to his best friend, seeing as Sirius had been in his tetchy mood for the past week.

Within five minutes the kitchen door swung open, with Dumbledore stood in the doorway. Everyone looked up, except from Sirius, who still kept his gaze fixed on the wall ahead of him.

"Let's go over the final plan, shall we?" Dumbledore said in his normal speaking voice. Remus heard a garbled murmur from Tonks, who had gone back to her earlier position, head on the table, apparently on the verge of sleep.

"Arthur, Molly, Nymphadora, and Sturgis will be taking care of Harry," Dumbledore said. Remus watched Sirius angrily drum his fingers on the table.

"And Ron, and Hermione," Mrs. Weasley declared, not letting her son go forgotten.

"Quite right," Dumbledore acknowledged, nodding slightly to Mrs. Weasley. "And Remus will be in charge of the twins and Ginny."

"Don't let Fred and George---"

"Don't worry Molly, I'll be able to handle them," Remus assured, smiling slightly at Mrs. Weasley, who looked relieved.

"Very well. Be on time, keep an eye out for anything suspicious, and I believe that is all," said Dumbledore, to which Sirius made an angry grunt. "Is there something you wish to add, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"As a matter of fact there is!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Let it go, Padfoot," Remus muttered, but Sirius didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Harry is _my_ godson, and _I_ should be the one taking him to school!" Sirius said, his voice rising. "If Molly and Arthur get to go with their children then aren't I entitled to accompany _my_ godson?"

The air in the kitchen went tense, as it usually did when Sirius had an outburst, which was beginning to happen more and more frequently lately. Even Tonks rose her head at the commotion.

"Molly and Arthur aren't hiding from the Ministry," Dumbledore said calmly. "We've discussed these matters before, Sirius—"

"I don't care what we have discussed before," Sirius said angrily. "You're acting like I'm going to be parading myself around, shouting out my name!"

"You're not known to be the most careful person in the room," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Are you saying I'm an irresponsible godfather?" Sirius asked heatedly, pushing back his chair and standing up.

"I'm simply saying that you aren't very cautious, Sirius," stated Dumbledore.

"THEN WHY BOTHER HAVING ME IN THE ORDER AT ALL?" Sirius shouted, slamming his fist on the table, kicking over his chair, and preceding to walk out of the room, accentuating every step he took. Remus wearily shook his head in his hands. How many time has Sirius done this now? Five times? Remus seemed to have stopped counting after the third.

"What was that—the fifth time?" Tonks asked, yawning loudly. Remus mentally thanked Tonks for breaking the eerie silence in the room. Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"I believe that there is nothing left to say after that," said Dumbledore. "Meeting adjourned." Dumbledore disappeared from the kitchen, leaving only the Weasley's, Sturgis, Moody, Tonks, and Remus, himself, in the room.

"Well, I better get breakfast ready," Mrs. Weasley announced, getting out of her chair.

"And I got to get to the Ministry, for a brief amount of time," Sturgis said, and disapparated out of the room. Remus figured that there would be nothing else to do, and decided that a morning in the drawing room was the exact thing he needed.

The drawing room was the only place where Remus was able to find silence, and with the room stacked with books, it easily became Remus's favorite room in Grimmauld place. Remus ran his finger along the book spines, in order to find a book worth reading.

His finger landed on a spine that didn't have a title, so Remus decided that this was the best bet for the morning. But, as soon as Remus relaxed into the oversized armchair, the silence of the room was vanquished. The doors opened to reveal Tonks standing in the doorway.

"Wotcher," mumbled Tonks, as she staggered into the room with her eyes half closed. "This whole 'get up at five' thing is madness."

"Why don't you sleep, then?" Remus suggested while turning a page in his book. "We aren't leaving for," he checked his watch, "another hour or so."

Tonks sighed, before saying, "But, now my mind is up, and even if my body wants to go to sleep, it can't if my mind is awake."

"Well, then I suppose you got yourself into quite the predicament." Tonks moved over to stand behind the chair Remus was sitting in.

"Whatcha reading?" Tonks asked, looking over Remus's shoulder and onto the pages in front of him.

"No idea," he replied, flipping back to the blank cover. "It seemed to be the safest book in that bookshelf."

"Well, what's it about?"

"I wouldn't know, considering that I opened it only a second before you came into the room."

"I can leave, if you want me to," Tonks muttered, sitting herself on a nearby sofa.

"That's not necessary," Remus answered, setting the book down in his lap. "I'd much rather have company, then read this book that will probably fill my head with pure-blood rubbish."

"Good, because I probably wouldn't have left anyway," she laughed. Remus watched as Tonks yawned, and stretched herself out on the sofa.

Tonks. She wasn't exactly the most normal of the witches in the Order, but she was certainly the brightest. And, although Remus had only had a single in depth conversation with her, Tonks still managed to make him smile, despite the minuscule amount of time they've spent together. But, the one thing that Remus had realized after their midnight conversation, was that they shared something that no one else in the Order could relate to. They were both different, and even if Tonks's metamorphmagus powers were considered extremely positive, and his lycanthropy wasn't, it still ignited a bond that Remus could never have with Sirius, or anyone else in the Order aside from her.

"Why'd you become a Professor?" Tonks inquired suddenly. She leaned her head over the side of the sofa to look at him.

"Because it was offered to me," Remus answered, simply.

"Not because you _wanted_ to become a Professor?"

"Well, yes, I _wanted_ to be a teacher, but that wasn't the reason I took the job," Remus replied. " I would've taken any paying job that was offered to me."

"Any job?" Tonks raised her eyebrows.

"Almost any job," he corrected, afraid of what Tonks could think up. He turned to look at her upside down face. "Why did you become an Auror?"

"A number of reasons," she began. Tonks lifted her head, and rested it on the sofa arm. "The biggest one was probably because of men."

"Men?"

Tonks sighed, and turned to look at him again. "I wanted to show all those men out there that I can be more then their perfect woman. Just because I can change my appearance, doesn't mean I can't do something productive with my life instead of being the ultimate trophy wife."

"And, I like the thrill," she added, with a sparkle in her eye. Remus smiled.

"You certainly are something else, Tonks," Remus laughed.

"That's what I'm told," Tonks responded, glancing at him with a smile.

The next half an hour went about the same, with Tonks asking random questions that probably had no significance, but made the conversation interesting. For instance, Remus learned that Tonks's favorite color was not pink, but blue, despite her usual hair color, and that her father was actually the one who named her that "horrible, disgusting, grotesque" name, as she so delicately put it.

"I don't believe you," Tonks gasped. "You. A _rule breaker_?"

"On special occasions," Remus smirked. "Nothing like Sirius, though. He got in detention at least once a week, twice, most of the time."

"What did you do?" Tonks breathed.

"Me? Not much. Just the occasional prank with James, Sirius, and Peter." Tonks looked at him in shock.

"I want to hear one."

"One, what?"

"A story, about your time at Hogwarts," Tonks elaborated. "I want to know what you did." Remus laughed, and checked his watch.

"I would, Tonks, but we're leaving in five minutes, and I don't think I would have time."

"Oh, well, then, I suppose you'll just have to tell me _after_ we do this escorting business," said Tonks.

"Okay, when we get back," Remus agreed, giving her a little smile, which she returned.

"TONKS! REMUS! LET'S GO!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang throughout the house, setting off Sirius's mother, which began to screech along with Mrs. Weasley. A look of horror dawned on Tonks's face.

"Merlin, I've been so wrapped up in our conversation, I forgot to get in disguise," cried Tonks, as she shot off the sofa. "Do me a favor, Remus, tell Molly I'll meet her up the road."

"I will, you get going," Remus instructed. Tonks gave him a look of thanks, and apparated out of Grimmauld Place.

Remus quickly walked down into the kitchen, to find a frazzled looking Mrs. Weasley, looking around frantically.

"Remus, where did Tonks go?" Mrs. Weasley asked quickly.

"She wanted me to inform you that she'll meet you up the road," Remus replied calmly. "Molly, everything is going to be fine, stop stressing." Mrs. Weasley collapsed in a chair with her head in her hands.

"It's just, Sturgis is no where to be found now, and Sirius has been sulking like mad, and–and."

"Molly, don't worry, things will turn out okay, they always do," Remus assured, sitting next to her and hugging her around the shoulders. "Here—" Remus took out a slab of chocolate from inside his cloak and broke off a piece. "Eat this, it'll make you feel better."

"Thank you, Remus," Mrs. Weasley said, taking the chocolate. "Having to say goodbye—if only for a few months—takes a lot out of me. And then with this war, and Per–"

"Molly," Remus said firmly. "You can't let this get the better of you."

"I know, you're right, like usual," Mrs. Weasley gave him a soft smile. "Just me being silly."

"Molly, we need to go," announced Moody who had just walked into the kitchen. "We'll just have to leave without Sturgis, but when I _do_ find him, I'm going to—"

"I'm coming Mad-Eye," Mrs. Weasley interrupted before Moody finished his sentence. "Fred, George, and Ginny are upstairs and ready to go."

"Okay, I'll see you there then," said Remus. Mrs. Weasley gave a little sigh, before following Moody up the stairs and out of the kitchen.

Remus helped himself to a piece of toast that was one of many, in the middle of the table. He heard Mrs. Weasley arguing with Sirius about who knows what, and finally her heard the door to Grimmauld Place slam.

The kitchen had become unusually quiet. Eerie, actually. Remus looked around the kitchen. There were dirty dishes everywhere, along with crumbs from this morning's breakfast. A solo Daily Prophet was spread out on the opposite side of the table and empty mugs were leaving their marks on the wood.

"Maybe you should give it back, George," Remus heard Ginny's muffled voice on the floor above.

"Come on, Ginny, you like to see him upset just as much as we do," came Fred's reply. Remus, scooted back his chair, and stood up. Toast in hand, he walked up the stairs to find George dangling a photograph, apparently of Bellatrix Lastrange over the head of Kreacher, who was shouting things that would have given Mrs. Weasley a heart attack.

"I'm afraid, I must agree with Ginny," Remus voiced. Fred and George whipped their heads around and their faces fell. "I believe Sirius has taunted Kreacher enough for all of us."

George sighed, gave Kreacher a foul look, and reluctantly gave the photo back. Kreacher snatched it, and cradled it in his arms as he stomped away.

"Have any of you seen Sirius this morning?" Remus asked, seeing as he hadn't heard from Sirius since he had his explosion a few hours ago.

"He left," Fred replied. "Went with the others to Kings Cross, didn't he?"

"He what?" Remus asked in shock.

"Left. I'm guessing mum got tired of arguing and just let him go," George shrugged. "I'm surprised he hadn't left sooner."

"Well, in that case we ought to get going," Remus decided. "The sooner Sirius gets back here, the better. Mad-Eye took your luggage?" They nodded. "Right, well, because Ginny isn't old enough to apparate, we better get walking." A chorus of groans erupted from the Weasley twins.

"Thanks _Ginny_," Fred said sarcastically, shooting his younger sister a scowl.

"It's only a five minute walk," said Remus reasonably. "And the sooner we get going, the sooner we get there."

* * *

A/N: Odd way to end, but that's that. Well, that was a long one. If so inclined, please review. 


End file.
